Please, let me forget you
by Annavi
Summary: Rina centric story of love,hate,revenge and deception.Read as Rina's past comes into full view chapter by chapter and an ex-lover comes back to haunt her once again.What will Masahiro do as the love of his life is slowly being stolen away?R&R. :D
1. Try to forget

_**Wow. It's been a long time for me. I've been going through a lot of stuff concerning my writing, but I think I'm finally ready to get excited, and get back into the swing of things because I LOVE WRITING! Thank you for being so patient with me; there is no excuse for my absence other then laziness and stubbornness. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I've decided to make the chapters shorter because nobody wants to read mega long chapters. I know I don't.**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"**ENOUGH!**"

The loud scream sounded throughout the entire castle, all of the inhabitants knew it was another fight between their princess and her fiancée.

"I'm sick of your lies, and your cheating! I'm done with it all! I'm done with you!" She shouted at the handsome young man in front of her, he had light green short and spiky hair, a muscular build and a light tan, his robes of green indicated he was a royal, or a royal to be.

"Now, now, Rina. You're being too rash with this decision, let's think logically!" He smiled at the emerald haired beauty in her room. Noel fiddled nervously around the room, her best friend was serious this time, through all their previous fights this was the worst hands down and she was ready to let go of the heartbreak known as _him_.

"Oh no, Buro-kun! This time it was _you_ at fault. **GET OUT YOU STRANGER!**" Rina yelled furiously and through a vase at him, which nearly missed his head.

"Fuck!" He shouted, holding his bleeding wound and Rina scowled at him.

"Get out." She stated, her glare never fazing. "And return those robes to the castle by tomorrow." Rina finished. He growled at her and stormed out the door, passing many servants as he went by who were all surprised by his wound and anger.

"Rina..." Noel began, as her friend shot her a glare.

"What, are you going to ask me to take that bastard back? I won't do it." She shot back.

"No, just that I think you did the right thing." Noel smiled weakly as Rina burst into tears.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"Hah!" Rina gasped as she rose from her bed in shock.

"It's been a while since I brought that memory up." She grumbled, fixing herself a cup of tea and turning on the television. Taking in a sip she heard a buzz up to her apartment.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Rina! Let us in! Let us in!_" An excited Hanon yelled over the machine.

"Fine, hurry up." She answered pressing a button opening the door and waiting for her friends to burst in; which happened momentarily afterwards.

"There's an amusement park set up in the park and they're having a talent competition!" Hanon shouted energetically, holding up a flier explaining the event.

"Call up Hamasaki-kun and invite him!" Lucia suggested, pulling Kaito through the door.

"I just don't see why we have to run up the stairs when walking is a perfectly fine way of transportation... oh, hi, Rina-chan." Kaito greeted the girl while explaining things to Lucia.

"We've already called Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira to join us in the competition as a singing group! Except for Lucia, whose voice still needs work..." Hanon smirked.

"I'll be busy having fun with Kaito anyway!" The Pink pearl princess retorted, hugging Kaito's arm tightly. Kaito smiled down at his girlfriend and patted her head.

"I want to watch the talent competition, Lucia." He told her, smile never faltering. She sighed and nodded her head solemnly,

"I can sing if I were in my mermaid form..." Lucia grumbled under her breath as Rina blushed, calling up Masahiro who agreed to come a listen to his girlfriend and her friends in the talent competition before he left for a boxing meet to which she agreed, in exchange, to come to and cheer him on.

"I'll see you there in ten minutes, bye." Rina told him, hanging up the phone and grabbing her sweater.

"Let's go." She stated, walking out the door as the others followed suite.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"Lucia! Hanon! Rina!" Coco shouted through the crowds of people gathering around the stage set for the talent competition.

"Karen signed us all up already, so let's go back with the others, see you later in the crowd Lucia!" Coco waved, winking to her friend and dragging Hanon and Rina along back stage. Lucia sighed and grabbed a seat beside Kaito, fifth row from the front.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaito asked his beloved girlfriend.

"Eh, it's just that I'm this great singer and I can't ever show it to people. It's a little depressing." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I know, and you know, and your friends know, and that's what matters." Kaito told her, kissing her cheek lightly as the show began.

An acrobat, two singing groups, a dance troop, a rapper, a clown, then a magician, followed the first act, which had been a juggler, and then it was their turn.

"Ready, everyone?" Karen asked, as they all nodded, they were each in a tank top colored to match their pearls and white short shorts with a stripe down the sides to match their pearls aswell.

"_The next and finale group of the competition, a singing group by the name of __Mermaid princess__!"_ Spoke the MC as they came out on stage and sang Legend of the mermaid.

The day went on and their group won the competition, to which the prize was a stuffed animal of their choice, one each. They all got small fish stuffed animals and Noel bought a pink one for Lucia too.

"Way to go, Rina-chan!" Masahiro exclaimed, picking up his girlfriend and circling her around.

"Put me down, Masahiro, and I told you, you don't have to use the honorific on my name." She stated as he put her down and laughed.

"What should we do now?" Kaito asked as Lucia hugged the small pink stuffed animal.

"Roller coasters!" Karen exclaimed.

"Balloon darts!" Shouted Coco

"Cotton candy!" Seira yelled.

"Maybe we should see what's here first..." Noel muttered.

"I want to buy souvenirs!" Lucia cried.

"I hear there's a nail art station by the Farris wheel!" Hanon told them excitedly.

"I saw some dumplings near the entrance..." Kaito mumbled to himself.

Rina sighed; she wasn't very interested in any of those things.

"Rina, we should probably get going, my boxing match is going to start in twenty minutes." Masahiro told her, poking his watch.

"Rina!" They all turned to see a boy, he looked strong, a little older then Masahiro, with dark green hair going to the middle of his neck, he wore a red shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans.

"Eh?" Rina began but his hand covered her mouth.

"Who are you?" Masahiro growled at the man touching his girlfriend.

"I'm her brother, I told her I was coming to visit. Perhaps she forgot, she usually forgets about my visits. We were to spend the afternoon together before I go back to our hometown." He smiled kindly at him before dragging Rina off and out of the amusement park.

"Huh, okay. See you later Rina!" Masahiro called out to her before leaving for his boxing match.

"Funny, Rina never mentioned she had a brother." Hanon said uninterested, as she stretched and began to step near the nai art station. Noels eyes quivered,

"That's because she doesn't." She told them and ran off to find Rina.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Who the fuck are you?" Rina yelled at the man.

"You don't recognize me?" He smiled; they were near an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. He pinned her to the buildings wall and smirked.

"You couldn't be..." Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"Long time no see, Rina." He laughed.

"Not long enough, Buro-kun."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

_**Wah, it was short. Though, I suppose that means faster updates too...**_

_**Review please!**_

_**No flames, constructive criticism. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	2. Fail to forget

Sorry this is late. 

_**Here's the new chapter. Disclaimer: Not mine. Claimer: Plot is mine.**_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"Not long enough, Buro-kun." Rina spat angrily, he smiled at her, and not letting her off the wall he had her pinned to.

"Ah, you remember! I'm so glad." Buro spoke, winking at her.

"What has you coming to me, scum?" She questioned, trying to kick him off of her.

"Our marriage, of course!" He winked, kissing her neck affectionately. 

"Get off me, you leecher. Our marriage was called off a long time ago." Rina told him, matter-of-factly. His smile widened further, and her eyes widened. 

"As I recall, you never talked about the incident after it happened, except with your friend from the Arctic Ocean. The kingdom has no idea you threw me out. I never returned my robes, I told them I was away on business. Now it's far too late, the contract we signed long ago states that within the year of the scheduled marriage, said marriage can not be called off by any matter other then death." Buro stated, his happiness overwhelming. 

"B-But, I thought, and it was...we're too late and...And..." Rina stuttered, this information, added with the date means.

"And?" Buro asked, egging her on to finish what that meant.

"I can't..." She spoke, tearing up. 

"Then I will. The contract we signed meant that on the date of our marriage, regardless of ceremony, we were officially wed. That day was last week, my beautiful wife." He chuckled and she began to cry furiously. He let her off of the wall and whipped the tears from her face.

"Come now, Rina. I'm I different man then I used to be. I won't lie, or cheat on you anymore. If I remember correctly, you were quite fond of me, and I still love you." Buro told her, lifting her from the ground where she had been sobbing. 

"D-Don't say that. I-I... what about Masahiro? I have a boyfriend..." She stuttered, he kissed her gently and she pulled away weakly.

"Well, you have a husband now, so you'll just have to forget about him." He told her sternly,

"We're leaving tomorrow. Pack your things and say goodbye to your friends. I don't care if you tell them your situation, there's nothing they can do now." Buro told her, brushing his hair back with his fingers. Rina's eyes quivered in shock.

"Leaving? But, Buro! You can't be serious!" She cried, outraged and saddened. 

"Quiet, you're my wife now, wives should do as their told. Where do you live, I'll help you pack up your things and we will leave in the morning tomorrow." Buro told her, uninterested before something caught his eye. 

"There's you friend. Go say goodbye." He told her, poking a thumb at a panting Noel.

"I-I found you. R-Rina! A...Are you okay? I came...As fast as I could." Noel informed her, exhausted. Rina ran over to her friend, her eyes were red, though no tears escaped and she tried to smile.

"Noel, you remember Buro-kun, right?" Rina asked her friend.

"The sick fuck who cheated on you with five other women? I try not to." Noel confessed and then looked at the man behind the green pearl princess. 

"No..." Noel whispered to herself, watching Buro's smile broaden and Rina nod. She shook her head,

"You CAN'T go back to him, Rina. You have Masahiro! Anyone but _him_." Noel spat, glaring at Buro. He came behind Rina, and hugged her tightly.

"She already is back together with me. She is my beautiful wife." He spoke, kissing Rina's cheek as tears once again began to spill from her eyes. 

"We'll find a way out, Rina! You're not his wife yet!" Noel declared as Lucia, Hanon, Karen, Coco, Seira, and Kaito came running from behind the fence. 

"You found her!" Lucia sighed in relief as Kaito pushed Buro to the ground.

"I don't know who the hell you are, kidnapping our friend, but you better book it before I make sure you can never run again." He growled.

"Who am I? Why, I'm Rina's beloved husband, please leave us alone." He smiled, kindly, brushing himself off after coming back up from the ground.

"_**STOP CALLING YOURSELF THAT!**_" Noel shouted at him as Rina cried harder.

"**I TELL NO LIES, PRINCESS! RINA IS MY WIFE!" **He shouted, raising a hand to the Arctic princess, but putting it down sighing. Noel shook her head furiously.

"That's not possible. She's been here the whole time." Noel told him. He sighed, cursed under his breath and took in a breath.

"_You_ should know, princess. _You_ were there when we signed the contract four years ago, and I quote, "_regardless of weather or not a ceremony is held, the marriage is legal after the wedding date has passed. Unless the marriage is called off before the wedding is within a years time, this contract is binding through anything with the exception of death._" I did my homework, princess, and as memory serves, Rina never informed the kingdom of our 'break'. We were officially married as of July 5th, _last week_." He explained, a small smirk forming on his lips. Noel gasped, remembering how four years ago Rina would ignore anyone who even mentioned Buro's name.

"Rina... you're..." Coco began, reaching for her friend. 

"_**IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!**_ I should have told them... but I hated him for everything he did to me... I just wanted to forget... I just... and now I'm...AHHH!" She shouted, holding her head in pain as tears dripped down onto the sandy, solid ground. 

_SLAP_

Everyone turned and watched as a red mark formed on Buro's left cheek and Hanon stood with her hand waved the other side. 

"You're a horrible man." She told him, her glare never fazing. 

_SLAP_

Hanon fell to the ground, a dark red mark appearing on her cheek. 

"Mind your own business." Buro spat, glaring at the Aqua pearl princess before turning to his wife. 

"Let's go. We have a long swim tomorrow." He told her, waving his hand in the other direction. Rina's eyes turned stern.

"I'm not going. I'm staying here, you can go back by yourself." She told him, his eyes shook with anger before he could calm himself down, and he took a breath in. He ran at Rina and pocketed her cell phone, searching for a number.

"What are you doing?" She shouted reaching to grab it back. 

"Found it!" He cried triumphantly, pressing a button and listening to it dial.

"Give it back!" She shouted, kneeing him in the stomach, but he didn't seem fazed. Instead he placed on a large grin as the person he dialed on her phone picked up.

"Rina! How's your trip with your brother going?" Masahiro asked.

"Not so well, this is her husband. You see; she doesn't actually have a brother. And she didn't know she was married either! Anyway, I'm calling on behalf of her on her cell phone, and well, it's over. Please leave my wife alone. Although, where we are going, you really won't find us." He spoke; the other line was silent.

"Buro, he knows I'm a mermaid." Rina told him, scowling. He smiled, brushing back his green hair from his face.

"All the sweeter, my dear." He told her, turning back to the phone call. 

"I'm becoming king, with her as my queen. Well, have a nice life, goodbye." Buro explained, but Masahiro yelled something back.

"WAIT!" He cried over the other end of the call.

"Yes?" Buro questioned, his smile never fazing as Masahiro took in a breath.

"Can I please speak with Rina?" He asked.

"Well, okay. Nothing you can say will change what's to come." He told him, handing the phone over to Rina. 

"Masahiro, I'm so sorry- what? That's brilliant..."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

_**The end- of this chapter. As you can tell, this is going to be a really short story. Oh well!**_

_**OHHH, so now they're husband and wife... mmmhhmmmm... I'm such a bastard. Live with it! **_

_**It's kind of a big disappointment, actually, this chapter, that is. You probably have realized it already, but I make all my stories up on the spot. There has not been one story that I've planned to make ahead of time. Every single plot-twist is on the 'spur of the moment'. **_

_**Usually they come out better then this is... sigh. Expect better from me next time, and I'm sorry this is so bad. XD**_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

_**Please review, if it's not too much to ask, no flames; constructive criticism and praise only. **_


	3. Ah, to forget

It's late

_**It's late. Sorry. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**ALSO: I'M MOVING THE STORIES I MADE WITHOUT MY SISTER FROM MY OTHER ACCOUNT TO THIS ONE. SO... YEAH.**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"Masahiro, I'm so sorry- what? That's brilliant..." Rina muttered into her mint green phone.

"Not especially, Rina, I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself." Masahiro explained over the line.

"Thank you, Masahiro." She whispered with happiness over the phone.

"It's nothing if it means I can even hear your happiness, Rina." And then he hung up, moments later so did she.

"Well, let's go, Rina. We have quite a trip ahead of us, and we will be _so_ busy readying to be crowned king and queen of the North Atlantic." Buro told her.

"I agree; we _should_ get going. I'll send someone from the kingdom to get my clothes so we can leave immediately." She explained to him, turning to her friends, who were confused by her words.

"I suppose this is good-bye, guys." Rina waved, and then excited the vacant lot, with Buro smiling behind her, excitedly.

"So, dear, what made you change your attitude so suddenly? Are you remembering all the _fun_ we had together? Or perhaps how much you really do love me?" Buro cooed in her ear, kissing its lobe. She waved him off.

"Can't you wait until we're back at the kingdom?" She asked him. He blinked, and then backed away, smiling.

"Answer the question, darling." He urged, curious.

"A change of heart, I suppose. I'm not sure what it was, but I'm compelled to return to my kingdom." Rina explained.

"_Our_ kingdom, honey."

"Not yet. We may be husband and wife, but you have not been inducted into the royal family. _My_ kingdom." She countered.

"Stubborn as ever, how I've missed you." He laughed.

"I can't say the same." She muttered.

"Now who's being cold, love?" Buro asked, to which she did not reply to, she seemed deep in thought and then a smile crossed over her lips.

"C'mon, Buro, we have to get there as soon as possible. I want everything to go according to plan." She told him. He smirked eagerly and they dove into the sea.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Mean while...

"H-how?! How could she do this to us?! She hated Buro! She loathed Buro! There were life-threatening diseases she'd rather face then even _spit_ of Buro! Why did she leave to rule her kingdom with Buro happily as her _husband_?" Noel cried, now that everyone was back at the pearl baths.

"We don't know..." Lucia moped as Kaito rubbed her back compassionately.

"That Rina! She was balling on the ground for Pete sake! No one has that kind of recollection after saying good-bye to their boyfriend over the phone to leave with your stupid evil husband!" Coco shouted angrily.

"That bastard slapped me..." Hannon mumbled, rubbing her cheek.

"I guess she never was our friend." Karen spat, Seira nodded glumly. Suddenly they heard the door open and their heads perked up in curiosity and hope that their friend had returned somehow.

No such luck. It was Masahiro walking in, questioning their glum and angry faces. Then realizing what was happening.

"We're sorry man, guess you're pretty messed. She left with that Buro guy, guess she turned out to be a real bitch." Kaito told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Masahiro shook it off.

"I'm fine, please don't say that about Rina or I'll be forced to take action against you and you're my friend, Kaito." He told him, they all stared at him in disbelief. Masahiro smirked and began to tell them something.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I'm sorry, Rina-sama, what did you just say?" A servant of the North Atlantic questioned the princess. He looked over to Buro, who had been shaking with fury ever since Rina had declared five words just moments ago.

"Didn't you hear me, sir?" She asked the man.

"No, no, Princess, it's just... are you sure? You won't become queen." He told her.

"Yes, Rina, darling, are you absolutely _sure_?" Buro muttered angrily. She turned and smiled at him, then smiled at the servant.

"Positive." She told the man. Then turned back to Buro, "_Absolutely_ positive. Please don't call me darling anymore." Then she turned back to the servant.

"You don't mind if I say it again, right? It's just a terribly delightful sentence." Rina asked the man.

"O-of course, Rina-sama." He replied, bewildered.

"Thank you." She beamed then turned back to Buro.

"I'm filing for a _**divorce**_!" She shouted, giggling after she had yelled it.

"Oh, and Buro, you can go back to your town in the sea, though as soon as this clears I'm getting a restraining order for at the very _least_ 1 kilometer radius. I won't want to see you ever again after this, good bye." She waved and he shook with anger and defeat.

"Also, bring your robes back after this. I promise I won't throw things at you this time." Rina laughed as the man returned with a single sheet of paper.

"Because you are of the royal family, only your signature is needed princess, then it will be stamped by me and your will no longer be married to Chijin Buro. Since Chijin Buro is not an official part of the royal family he will go back to his regular routine before he met you." He explained, Rina hurriedly signed her name and the man stamped it without quite as much speed.

"Now, good sir, let's talk restraining order..."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Rina! We should have known you wouldn't have left us like that!" Coco shouted, pouncing on the green pearl princess.

"Yeah, um, Coco..." She gasped, trying to push the eager princess off of her.

"Coco, can I have a turn?" Masahiro asked, Coco put on a suggestive look, raising her eye browns up and down.

"Of course, Masahiro-kun, you sly dog." She giggled; Rina blushed.

"You're exactly right." He told her, picking up his girlfriend and kissing her passionately.

"You're mine now?" He asked her after a few moments. She nodded and he kissed her lips softly.

"Good, let's keep it that way, shall we?" He asked; Rina nodded again.

"This is a promise ring," he told her, holding up a silver ring with a small dot green gem in the center, "it means that I will love you forever and will one day ask you to marry me. It is a promise of that. Will you accept it?" He asked her.

"Yes, Masahiro, I would be glad to." She smiled back at him as he placed it on her finger, forever to stay.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**THE END!**_

_**Review, please and thank you!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	4. crack ending and letters from the author

My Sister told me to put this up

My Sister told me to put this up. I wanted to. Almost all of you gave me grief about how anti climactic the ending was. So here! Stick this in your juice box and suck it.

Loves,

Vianna

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Yes, Masahiro, I would be glad to." She smiled back at him as he placed it on her finger, forever to stay. And Buro died. He was killed with a staple gun. : D.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

People who were disappointed in the final chapter,

Okay, so here's the dealio (lolz, insider joke). Serious part:

So, I tried to make it more suspenseful and stuff but, the thing is; I made it too hard! The contract was too difficult to breach; it was the only thing I could think of! I went: "What do normal dysfunctional spouses do when they want to separate? BAM! Divorce.

I promise; I will re-write the chapter in later days, but until then, please amuse yourselves with this short crack ending. DON'T LOSE HOPE! I just have to figure out how I supposed to do it!

Loves,

Vianna

Setsumi-san,

In response to your review for the final chapter; thank you. I know everyone else was thinking it, (I kept telling Tobi that my reviews seemed less loving and more awkward then normal) but you actually said it, and for that, I'm extremely happy! For you, and all my other readers, I promise to try my best for the next chapter (The re-written ending)! Please don't lose hope in me! I'm very glad that you love my writing, and I was very flattered when you called me 'Vianna-sama', though I really don't deserve it. Thank you any way!

Loves,

Vianna

Toblerone3,

Nothing at all.

Loves,

Vianna


	5. JUST BLOODY FORGET

A/N:

_**A/N:**_

_**Dearest readers!**_

_**I'm not sorry this took so long. PLEASE! Do not hate me because I have no regrets. I mean hell; think of it as a unnecessarily long dramatic pause to add suspense and boredom (let's not forget lost hope in your precious author...wahhh SIGH). WELL, as promised:**_

_**THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER OF THAT STORY I FORGOT THE NAME TO!**_

_**Umm... dammit, I really forgot...umm...nope...umm...no...AH HA!**_

_**THE RE-WRITTEN CHAPTER OF "Please let me forget you"!!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**Dedication: To all those disappointed in me and my last chapter.**_

_**Fun fact: I am eating hunny-bunches of oats (c)**_

_**Disclaimer cont.: I don't own hunny-bunches of oats...**_

_**Fun fact cont: my sister gave me an "-A" on this authors note.**_

_**Disclaimer (the trilogy!!): I don't own my sister.**_

_**Note: The beginning will be the same, but the "meat" of the story will be changed drastically.**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

Last time on 'Please, let me forget you'

I wrote a horrible ending in some people's eyes.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

Last time on 'Please, let me forget you'

MASAHIRO HAD AN IDEA!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

"Masahiro, I'm so sorry- what? That's brilliant..." Rina muttered into her mint green phone.

"Not especially, Rina, I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself." Masahiro explained over the line.

"Thank you, Masahiro." She whispered with happiness over the phone.

"It's nothing if it means I can even hear your happiness, Rina." And then he hung up, moments later so did she.

"Well, let's go, Rina. We have quite a trip ahead of us, and we will be so busy readying to be crowned king and queen of the North Atlantic." Buro told her.

"I agree; we should get going. I'll send someone from the kingdom to get my clothes so we can leave immediately." She explained to him, turning to her friends, who were confused by her words.

"I suppose this is good-bye, guys." Rina waved, and then excited the vacant lot, with Buro smiling behind her, excitedly.

"So, dear, what made you change your attitude so suddenly? Are you remembering all the fun we had together? Or perhaps how much you really do love me?" Buro cooed in her ear, kissing its lobe. She waved him off.

"Can't you wait until we're back at the kingdom?" She asked him. He blinked, and then backed away, smiling.

"Answer the question, darling." He urged, curious.

"A change of heart, I suppose. I'm not sure what it was, but I'm compelled to return to my kingdom." Rina explained.

"Our kingdom, honey."

"Not yet. We may be husband and wife, but you have not been inducted into the royal family. My kingdom." She countered.

"Stubborn as ever, how I've missed you." He laughed.

"I can't say the same." She muttered.

"Now who's being cold, love?" Buro asked, to which she did not reply to, she seemed deep in thought and then a smile crossed over her lips.

"C'mon, Buro, we have to get there as soon as possible. I want everything to go according to plan." She told him. He smirked eagerly and they dove into the sea.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Mean while...

"H-how?! How could she do this to us?! She hated Buro! She loathed Buro! There were life-threatening diseases she'd rather face then even spit of Buro! Why did she leave to rule her kingdom with Buro happily as her husband?" Noel cried, now that everyone was back at the pearl baths.

"We don't know..." Lucia moped as Kaito rubbed her back compassionately.

"That Rina! She was balling on the ground for Pete sake! No one has that kind of recollection after saying good-bye to their boyfriend over the phone to leave with your stupid evil husband!" Coco shouted angrily.

"That bastard slapped me..." Hannon mumbled, rubbing her cheek.

"I guess she never was our friend." Karen spat, Seira nodded glumly. Suddenly they heard the door open and their heads perked up in curiosity and hope that their friend had returned somehow.

No such luck. It was Masahiro walking in, questioning their glum and angry faces. Then realizing what was happening.

"We're sorry man, guess you're pretty messed. She left with that Buro guy, guess she turned out to be a real bitch." Kaito told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Masahiro shook it off.

"I'm fine, please don't say that about Rina or I'll be forced to take action against you and you're my friend, Kaito." He told him, they all stared at him in disbelief. Masahiro smirked and began to tell them something.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Rina frowned at the water at least fifty feet below her. Masahiro had given her a plan: go to the castle and ask for a divorce. That was the plan and she was sticking to it... it was just that she didn't know if it would work. What if it didn't? She would never get to see Masahiro or Noel or Lucia or Hanon or any of them ever again unless one of her princess friends had business to attend to and Buro would never allow her to greet them at the castle.

"Well, my dear, shall we go?" Buro smirked; he knew he had won. There was no way out, nothing could help her now, no petty plan her little crush could ever conjure up: nothing. So, he had a reason to smirk, and damn, he was going to use it.

"Fine." Rina grumbled as they both leaped into the blue ocean, transforming into their natural selves.

"Ay, li'l Buro's back from 'is trip. Well then, maybe we should give 'im a welcomin' back present?" three mean wearing tattered clothes emerged from the shadows of the sea and stood in front of them.

"Hey, guys, I told you; you'll get your money soon, tomorrow even! Just back off for a bit, okay?" Buro growled angrily at them, the man in the middle smirked and then quickly scowled. He had a long scar across his face from his temple to his chin.

"Time's up, Buro, we 'elped you out when you were lookin' for your princess, now you got to pay up!" He shouted crossly at Buro.

"Listen, punk, I hold the cards here! Now listen to my words; wait until _**TOMORROW**_!" Buro yelled back ferociously.

"Liar! We lot know 'bout your plan to become king of 'er kingdom," he told him, jabbing a thumb at Rina, "an' we know 'bout your plan to cut us out an' jail us for good once you do an' we don't like it one bit! So, you can pay up now, or we can show you what we're capable of the 'ard way!" The man threatened firmly.

"You're all crazy! I wouldn't double cross you guys! I'm not stupid enough to try that against you, I know what you can do!" Buro yelled back. Rina felt as if she were invisible the whole time; slowly shrinking from their minds.

"Do you? Do you really know what we can do, now?" He smiled back at Buro. "'Cause I don't think you fully compre'end." He continued; his gang behind him was slowly taking out their long jagged knives.

"Will you pay up today, or on the morrow?" He asked finally.

"Tomorrow." Buro replied firmly.

"Well, we don't take too kindly to that answer righ' there. Care to revise?" He warned one last time.

"My answer will not change. I'll pay you back tomorrow when I have the kingdom's funds at my disposal." He answered.

"Your funeral." He whispered; just barely audible, in a flash the sea turned red were they stood, and as it slowly settled you could see Buro's wide green eyes look slowly to his stabber.

"Literally." His killer muttered to him, as Buro closed his eyes and sunk to the bottom of the sea, his blood making a trail. The three men turned towards Rina and her gasping expression.

"Now, we lot ain't stupid enough to kill a princess, an' we know that cheap fuck was messin' up your life," He told Rina, slowly crawling closer, "an' so we propose that we trade us murderin' 'im, the only way out of your marriage, for your silence on this bit. We can't afford any more officers of the law chasin' us down, so?" He suggested. She nodded, tearing up at the sight of a murder.

"Good then, we'll leave you be." They told her, swimming off into the sea.

Rina swam to the surface, changing back into her human form and running to the pearl baths as fast as she could. There she found all of her friends and her boyfriend, all shocked to see her there.

"R-Rina...?" Masahiro stammered, she threw herself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

"There, there, Rina, everything will be alright, everything will be just fine..."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

THREE YEARS LATER

"Rina! Hurry up!" Hanon yelled, frustrated at Rina who was tugging on her mint green bride's maid's dress.

"I think this dress is too short." She said tugging at it more in front of the mirror.

"Come on! It's only too short if you can see your underwear, now I can only see three quarters of your thigh down and some super sexy heels. Let's goooo!" She yelled.

"I don't think they should have let you choose the bride's maid's dresses." Rina muttered. In the hall that had been rented Lucia and Kaito were wed, and left the festivities early, when this information was found out everyone ditched the hall leaving Rina and Masahiro to clean up.

"Lazy people sure do run fast when it comes to clean up." Rina muttered.

"I agree." Masahiro told her, picking up plates and placing them onto a cart.

"Get married and leave the clean up to the NICE ones. Sounds like a plan." Rina cursed.

"What do you say we get married?" Masahiro asked.

"Ungrateful little part animals- WHAT?!" She cried, floored.

"You know, bound to each other for all of eternity kind of thing." He elaborated, smiling inwardly.

Rina stood there like a fool, unable to give an answer in her stupor. Masahiro walked up to her and placed a ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me, Rina?" He whispered in her ear, she blinked twice; tearing up before whispering back.

"Of course."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

_**A/N:**_

_**SO THERE! TAKE THAT!**_

_**I hope you read the A/N at the top, it was mildly amusing. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of this!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
